


Into the Dark

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has a depressing Skype call with his mum and Michael knows how to cheer him up. (Song is "Into The Dark" by Deathcab for Cutie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Dark

Michael was biting his nails again. He had damn near broken the habit but he still did it when he was anxious and nothing made him quite so anxious as listening to the muffled shouting in their office.

There would be long periods of quiet, followed by sudden outbursts of yelling. He could only make out snippets of phrases through the walls, things like “Mum, you don’t understand!” and “So what if I do?!” and “Why the hell do you even bother calling me?!”

The redhead tasted blood and looked at his thumb. He had bitten it down too far into the quick and it was bleeding heavily. Well shit.

He had to pass the office on his way to the bathroom for Neosporin and a band-aid, and this time he could hear Mum’s voice as well. “Gavin, I just want you to be happy—”

“Who the hell said I’m not?!”

“It’s just a phase…”

The voices faded as he shut the bathroom door. Who the hell would put the medicine cabinet behind the fucking door? Jeez.

After bandaging his thumb he returned to the living room, nearly jogging past the door so he wouldn’t listen. These conversations never got any better and Michael hated it.

But at least Gavin had the courage to tell his parents.

The American shook his head. No, don’t think about it. He’s gonna need you when this is over, can’t waste time thinking about it.

He wiped a hand across his face and chewed his bottom lip. He wasn’t a very good nurturer, that was Gavin’s forte. No matter what was going on, Gav could find a way to calm him down and make it better.

How the hell was this supposed to get better?

Minutes dragged on like days as Michael heard the yelling get louder. It finally peaked with “You know what Mum? I’M DONE.” and he heard frantic clicking and Gavin’s laptop being slammed shut.

He knew from experience that he’d take a minute to calm down before he finally emerged, which meant he only had a few minutes to figure something out.

His iPhone caught his eye and he had an idea.

————

Gavin finally emerged from the office, wiping his eye with his sleeve. He was still upset and he looked awful but at least he wasn’t hysterical anymore.

He walked into the living room and saw Michael fiddling with the speakers for the stereo. “What’re you up to, love?” he asked.

“Give me oooooooone second… There.” The redhead pushed play on the iPhone and stood up.

Michael locked eyes with Gavin, dark brown to watery green, and motioned him in for a hug. Gavin closed the distance quickly and buried his face into Michael’s shoulder.

_**Love of mine some day you will die** _  
_**But I’ll be close behind** _  
_**I’ll follow you into the dark** _

The American wrapped one arm around Gavin’s waist and the other above his shoulder, petting his hair softly. He felt his friend’s hands twist into his shirt as he tried to stop the hiccups.

_**No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white** _  
_**Just our hands clasped so tight** _  
_**Waiting for the hint of a spark** _

One sob snuck out, then another, and then the blond couldn’t hold back anymore. He was ashamed at the amount of fluids leaking from his face, but he knew Michael wouldn’t care.

That fact made him cry harder.

_**If Heaven and Hell decide** _  
_**That they both are satisfied** _  
_**Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs** _  
_**If there’s no one beside you** _  
_**When your soul embarks** _  
_**Then I’ll follow you into the dark** _

“I’m sorry,” Gavin choked. “I am so sorry, Michael.”

_**In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule** _  
_**I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black** _  
_**And I held my tongue as she told me** _  
_**“Son fear is the heart of love”** _  
_**So I never went back** _

“Shh, Gavino,” he whispered into the top of his head. “I’m here. I’m always here.”

_**If Heaven and Hell decide** _  
_**That they both are satisfied** _  
_**Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs** _  
_**If there’s no one beside you** _  
_**When your soul embarks** _  
_**Then I’ll follow you into the dark** _

The Brit’s sobs starts slowing down, and he managed to get a couple deep breaths. Michael’s heartbeat was strong and soothing, and he tried to force his heart to match.

Michael began to sway back and forth gently to the song.

_**You and me have seen everything to see** _  
_**From Bangkok to Calgary** _  
_**And the soles of your shoes are all worn down** _  
_**The time for sleep is now** _  
_**It’s nothing to cry about** _  
_**‘cause we’ll hold each other soon** _  
_**In the blackest of rooms** _

Gavin heaved a sigh and carefully unballed his fists. The fabric was crumpled and damp and he smoothed it out as best he could without moving from his position.

_**If Heaven and Hell decide** _  
_**That they both are satisfied** _  
_**Illuminate the No’s on their vacancy signs** _

Michael stopped dancing and lifted Gavin’s chin. He looked awful, but his spirit seemed lifted. He brushed away a blond lock of hair and kissed his forehead.

_**If there’s no one beside you** _  
_**When your soul embarks** _  
_**Then I’ll follow you into the dark** _

The redhead smiled and pressed his forehead to the blond’s, and whispered the last line of the song.

_**Then I’ll follow you into the dark** _

He leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, then stepped back.

Gavin gasped. “Oh Michael, your shirt.”

Michael looked down and let out a harrumph. Gavin’s big nose had leaked all over his shoulder and down his front a little.

“I am so sorry—” the Briton started but Michael held out his hand and stopped him.

“Shirts can be washed, bro, it’s okay.” He took it off and held a dry spot to Gavin’s face. “Now blow your nose like a good boy.”

Gavin smiled and obliged, carefully wiping his face and tossing the shirt aside. “Thanks.”

“You’re just lucky it wasn’t a pony shirt.” Michael stuck his tongue out and walked towards the bedroom. “You comin’?”

“Ask me again in fifteen minutes.” Gavin laughed heartily. Michael groaned.


End file.
